


Pour L'amour

by Almonde



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 就是这样，爱情始终这么令人惊喜，错愕，慌乱又如此美丽。你爱他，他爱你，而这就已经足够了。
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Pour L'amour

“What would you do for love？”

-1-

冬季的伦敦，寒冷的天气为窗玻璃铺上一层模糊不清的霜雾，在你走进店里打开暖气时缓慢地褪去。你熟练地擦拭着柜台，将各种蛋糕放入展示柜里，整理好放置餐巾和吸管的小盒子，咖啡机发出“滴滴”声，轻快的爵士乐从角落里的复古留声机里流淌出，将这家小巧的咖啡馆包裹在一片愉悦和欢快中。

写着“营业中”的牌子被挂上门，你伴着音乐哼起了旋律，趁着第一波客人还未到来，享受着清晨独自一人的时光。这时你正式成为这家咖啡馆店员的第一天，能够在自己喜欢的环境里工作让你内心充满了向往和激动。

“外带一份加糖的榛果拿铁，和一份意式浓缩对吧？”你在屏幕上按下图标，得到肯定后转身将热饮以最快速度做好，将杯盖合上，装进纸袋中递给站在队伍最前的金发青年，看着他笑着拉住身边男人的手离开的身影消失在漫漫人群中。是恋人吧，你暗自想到，嘴角微微上扬着，然后示意下一位顾客可以点单了。

就这样你度过了一个忙碌的上午，直到正午的阳光直射进室内，在粉刷成米白色的墙面上落下斑驳的光点。送走了最后一名点单的客人，你望了望头顶的挂钟，给自己泡了一杯柠檬茶，慢悠悠地坐在柜台后一边小口喝着茶一边观察着那些正分享着甜点和饮料的人们。

片刻后你打量起了这家小巧的咖啡店，看着门口的光线是怎样透过窗户上挂着的薄纱照进温暖的屋里，在木质地板和蓝色印花墙纸上蔓延开来。草莓挞和栗子蛋糕被装在雅致的碟子里，现切的时令水果片漂浮在一杯杯花果茶中，奶油顺着香甜可口的松饼边缘滑落。空气中弥漫着各式糕点的香气和咖啡的苦涩，伴随着杯碟碰撞在一起的声响和好友间聊天的欢笑。

原木色的甜品台上摆着一块小黑板，用粉笔写着每日点心的价格。一整块的蛋糕被摆在透明的冷藏柜中，而其它常温的小点心，像是巧克力饼干和香蕉麦芬，则被放入柜子上一排的玻璃罩子里，诱人的甜品总是会给人带来好心情。

哪怕上了年纪却仍然优雅的老板娘从厨房隔间里走出，朝着你笑了笑问道：“第一天感觉怎么样？”

“一切都很好，”你从橱柜里拿出另一套杯具，为她倒上一杯热茶，“我的梦想就是在这样一间美丽的咖啡馆里工作，谢谢您让我有这个机会。”

“哎呀，”老板娘拍拍你的肩头，“不用那么正式，叫我劳拉就好。”

你们相视而笑，时光就像是抓不住的飞鸟在交谈间消逝，一转眼就到了咖啡馆最忙碌的下午时分，随着不远处威斯敏斯特大教堂三点的钟声响起，英国人最爱的下午茶点随之而来。你赶紧将冷藏柜中的蛋糕甜点准备好，抚平浅咖色裙子上的些许褶皱，和劳拉一起迎接着进门而来的人群。

就在你将最后一块香蕉太妃派小心翼翼地放在瓷盘上，递给一旁等候的劳拉去送给某桌的女孩们时，在抬头的瞬间你的眼睛捕捉到了一抹窗边的身影。

不同与身边兴奋地聊着天的男孩女孩们，他独自背对着你坐在靠窗的位置，懒洋洋的阳光洒在他的身后，最终落在整齐地挂在椅背上的大衣上。你看不见他的面容，但那双细长而白皙的手，和被轻轻放到桌面上的书籍已经透露出一丝仿佛只属于上世纪高层社会的高贵与典雅。指尖夹起轻薄的书页将其翻过，你似乎能从他的细小动作中察觉到对方发现了什么有趣的语句时流露出的笑意。

可是为什么，自己的心跳会有些加速？

“在看什么呢？”

劳拉疑惑的声音在耳边响起，将你从刚才差点陷入白日梦的状况中扯出来。她顺着你的目光望去，然后了然地“啊”了一声，“那是希德勒斯顿先生，我们店里的常客了，”她看了眼你，又拿起柜台上的菜单指给你看，“他总是在三点来，点上一杯红茶或是黑咖啡，配上蛋糕，就坐在窗前读着哪本书度过一整个午后。”

你点点头，刚想说什么就被后厨的铃铛声所打断。“二号桌的伯爵茶和树莓千层！”“来了！”你连忙接过托盘，这才突然意识到那就是希德勒斯顿先生的餐点，于是你抱着些许好奇和朦朦胧胧的情愫向着那枚背影走去。

“您的伯爵茶和蛋糕，先生。”

稳稳地将托盘抵在桌边，你端起盛着千层蛋糕的陶瓷盘子将其放在桌面上，再用手心捧住点缀着繁琐花纹的茶壶。那双手的主人则是合上那本带着泛黄纸页的书本，稍稍侧身为你让出一些位置，并在你放下杯碟时伸出手将那些餐具往边上挪去，腾出放置茶壶的空间。

你在收起托盘的那一刻抬起头，撞进了一片未知的温柔之中。

发丝被柔和的午后光线包裹着，金色掩盖住原本稍深的短发；宛如古希腊匠人所雕刻出的，如同神衹般优美的脸部轮廓被勾勒出来；挺拔的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇稍微张开，正要向你道谢；而那双看向你的眼睛，则像是一潭宁静的湖水，湛蓝的水面上浮现着双岸茂密森林的墨绿倒影，偶尔的风吹出细小的波浪，带动出一丝你不曾知晓的情绪，又在下一秒消失不见。

“谢谢。”他说，简单的音节却因为标准的英腔而被添加上一层古典气息。

你不知道自己的脸颊是否染上了可疑的红晕，少女的眼神有些躲闪，“这是我应该做的，先生，祝您用餐愉快。”

刚想要离开，也许去躲在柜台后的某个角落平复胸腔中的心跳，也许点开手机去询问你异乡的朋友任何面对这样的场景——你发誓在见到他的那一瞬间，自己的大脑已经不受控制地发出了名为欣喜的信号，他轻声叫住了你。

他抿了下嘴，然后朝着你露出微笑。“抱歉，小姐，如果我的问题冒犯到了您，”他接着说道，“请问您是新来的吗？我不曾记得以前我在这里见到过您。”

你愣了一下，“啊……是的，先生。这是我第一天在这里工作，劳拉，啊不，我们的主理人告诉过我您经常过来。”突然反应过来自己多嘴说了些什么，你捂住了嘴，试图阻止更多的话语。

而希德勒斯顿先生只是挑了挑眉，“不用那么紧张，劳拉跟我很熟，”他小声安抚你，“可她却没有告知我店里将迎来这样一位美丽的小姐。”

不像是你曾经路过的街头，歪着脑袋抽着烟的小混混用调戏的意思指点着你的身材，他认真而诚恳的语气让你第一次欣然接受了“陌生人”的赞赏。害羞地低下头，你盯着自己的脚尖，看着玛丽珍鞋上的蝴蝶结装饰，不知道该再说什么才好。

“那么请问我能有这个荣幸，带这位新来的小姐熟悉附近的邻里吗？”

他向你提出友善的邀请。

老式挂钟“滴答滴答”地走动，像是童话故事中灰姑娘逃离城堡时的敲钟，催促着你给出一枚答案。一杯热气腾腾的花茶冒出玫瑰的香气，钻进鼻子里，你深吸了一口气，在他的目光下轻点了一下头，“当然，希德勒斯顿先生。”你接受了对方的约请，“四点半以后我随时都有空。”

“四点半，那真是个完美的时段，”他似乎忽略了你从劳拉那里早已得知自己姓氏，转身示意着窗外繁忙的伦敦街景，“我们可以在落日下漫步，而我不得不说，旁晚的伦敦在我的心目中才是她最美的时刻。”

佛手柑浓郁的香氛随着红茶被倒入杯中的动作，散发至你们四周的空气中。还带着晶莹剔透的水珠的莓果落在盘间，叉子将蓬松的蛋糕体和打发到恰到好处的奶油一同切割成小块，几块自家烘培的甜杏仁饼乖巧地坐在茶碟边沿，和茶杯相碰时发出几乎听不见的敲击声。

“See you at half past four, miss.”

-2-

解开围裙，从储物柜里将自己的单肩包和外套取出，对着墙上的镜子整理仪容，最后再去向劳拉告别。老板娘用仿佛看透了一切的眼神让你赶紧换好衣服。你匆忙地将羊绒开衫的扣子搭好，套上衣架上的棕色大衣，有些慌张地系好软绒绒的围巾，苏格兰格纹布料挡住了你红红的双颊，旁人也许会觉得那是因为冬日里的寒风所致，但只有你知道，自己”怦怦“的心跳声不会说谎。

“好好享受你的约会哦，”她这样说道，嘴角上扬着，在你还没回答她这不是约会之前就把你推出柜台后面。

而坐在窗前的希的勒斯顿先生恰好在你从后面走出时拾起桌子上的那本书，向你点头致意，绅士般地伸出手臂。“Shall we？”他这样问道，眼角闪现出一丝愉悦。

眨了眨眼，你将手放在他张开的手心上，稍高的体温顺着肌肤传递到你的心底。咖啡馆的木门被推开，悦耳的风铃声伴着你们踏出的第一步在耳畔徘徊。维多利亚街上的行人和车水马龙在你眼前迅速闪过，拥有着悠久历史的美术馆和楼房屹立在街边，蓝白红的英国旗帜挂在沿街的窗下，随着阵风飘舞着。

“希德勒斯顿先生……”你犹豫着，在脑海中寻找着一个合适的话题。

他转过头来，替你拂去沾在风衣上的毛絮，“叫我汤姆就好，”他低头笑了笑，嘴角勾起好看的弧度，“跟我讲讲你自己吧，你对这座城市的印象如何？”

刚才的紧张感逐渐消失在空中，你们一边顺着街道散步，一边讲述着各自的趣事。你将自己在伦敦住下的一个月里的大大小小的事件都告诉了汤姆，在说道自己喜欢每周日去哥伦比亚路花市里买花时，你们正好路过一位贩卖着鲜花的男孩。他从那男孩手中买下一束奶黄色的郁金香，在你惊喜的表情下将那把盛开的重瓣郁金香送入你的怀里，听着你开心的笑声和带着雀跃的道谢。

你抱着花束听着汤姆述说着自己的一切，迷人的嗓音就像是演奏着咏叹调的大提琴，让你忍不住沉溺于他的故事里。他是一位热爱着书籍和烹饪的话剧演员，无意间发现了劳拉开的咖啡馆，由于工作带来的大量空余时间，才逐渐习惯了每天坐在店里享用着茶店，阅读着接下来演出的剧本。

天色慢慢地暗下来，夕阳将泰晤士河岸两侧的街景染成梦幻的色彩，暖橘色笼罩在屋顶，偶然几束穿过云层的光芒会落在河面上，照得原本黯淡的水面波光粼粼的。天空变成了柔和的紫色和粉色，贴近地平线的建筑物因为背光被画出漆黑的轮廓，落日余晖从狭小的缝隙里钻出来，最终化为薄纱披在你们的身上。

你们在伦敦眼脚下的冰激淋小铺里停留，“在冬天吃雪糕是一种独特的体验，”你解释着，趴在冰柜前，几乎要将鼻尖顶在玻璃上，“啊……每一个口味都好想尝呢。”你喃喃自语，汤姆站在一旁捂着脸看着你纠结的小表情，感觉你像只小白兔一样可爱。

“好难选择，是不是？”他凑到你边上，小声问道。

最后你们选择了经典的香草和比利时巧克力口味，两人手里捧着甜筒感受着舌尖凉丝丝的奶制品在嘴里融化。彼时你们头顶的天空中已经多出了一簇簇繁星，安静地在如同丝绸般地深蓝夜色中闪烁着。

在你们走到圣詹姆斯公园时，空中飘起了雪，雕刻着花纹的街灯散发出淡淡的鹅黄光芒，照亮了那些独一无二的六边形晶体。你伸出指尖，让几片白色的雪花缓缓落在皮肤上，寒冷的室外温度使得它们保持着精致的外形。你看得入神，毕竟出生于南方国度的你很少有机会能够这样近距离地接触到这些冬天里的小精灵。

“我好久没有看到雪花了……”你抬起头，朝着天空望去，不料让一小撮飘雪停落在了自己的鼻尖上。

汤姆见着你兴奋而惊叹的模样，轻轻地摇了摇头，“如果你在伦敦待到二月份，也许还能碰上一场漫天白絮的大雪，就像去年那样，伦敦桥被一层厚厚的雪霜包裹住，那些雕塑也披上了纯白的新衣。”

你转过头，想要听到更多的回忆，却看着他弯下身，指尖灵活地将你有些松开来的围巾重新系紧。他离你贴得好近，也许太近了，以至于你都能感受到呼吸间带着一丝湿热的气息，以及他身上的古龙水，木质调的稳重间夹带着佛手柑的酸甜，在你们之间弥漫开来。你看见他细长的睫毛，细致的眼神，抿起的嘴唇，心跳好像就在他将围巾从你发间绕过，你们对视上的那一瞬间，漏跳了一拍。

“我想，”他对你说道，“到那时候是否能与你一同赏雪呢？”

伸出手将厚实的布料向下挪了挪，露出少女那染上粉嫩色彩的脸庞，深棕的卷发挡在耳边，黑色的眼睛里像是有星辰大海般的闪光。脑海中一切被精细规划好的计划被无形的力量推翻，你开口，听见自己内心的回应。

——“Of course.”

接下来好像是顺理成章地，你们牵住了手，让掌心传来令人安心的温度驱赶寒冬的冰冷。伦敦的夜色在你们身后变成朦胧的灯火光景，路灯下是两人并排漫步于小路上的影子，汤姆总是让你走在靠里的道路上，尽管远离了市中心的街道上只有偶尔几辆缓慢驶过的私家车。

他将你送到公寓门口，奶白色的墙体在花园里夜灯的照耀下显出做旧的肌理，虚幻的光圈将一切包裹在安静而柔和的环境里。雪盖在石子路上，挂满干花的门廊旁，和还未开花的灌木丛间，你面对着他，手中还紧紧地抱着那束郁金香。

“谢谢你送我回来，”你们的手指在分开时触碰了一下，大衣上蹭着雪花和淡淡的香水，“晚安，汤姆。”

他微笑着，接过你还悬在空中的右手，在洁净的手背上落下如同蝴蝶般轻盈的一吻，唇瓣柔软的触感留在温热的皮肤上，久久未散去。

随后便是那日的告别，他向后退了一步，向你道晚安：“Good night, miss.”

钥匙接触到金属的锁扣发出声响，你推开大门，转身间发现他还站在那里，深色的大衣几乎要于夜晚融为一体，但那双蓝眼睛中却充满了无限温柔，英国人特有的立体五官在金黄的灯光下宛如神殿中的雕像那般幽美。

你走进了屋里，让木门在背后缓缓合上。脱掉鞋子，挂起外套，解开他为你系上的围巾，你将白色的剑桥包搁在窗前的茶几上，然后从窗帘中拉出一条窄窄的缝隙，望着他离去的身影，直到他消失在目光抵达不了的远方。

水雾将镜子变得模糊不清，你换上舒适的睡裙，擦干头发从浴室里走出。原木色的矮柜上摆着几本诗集，瓷制盘子里放着你常戴的戒指耳环，贝壳形状的小灯和床头的落地灯让一片暖黄散发至房间的每一个角落。将那几支郁金香插入盛满清水的花瓶中，你玩弄着那些张开的花瓣，留声机里传来钢琴演奏着小夜曲的舒缓旋律。

汤姆· 希德勒斯顿先生……

你托着脸颊盯着墙纸上威廉莫里斯的植物纹样，那些繁琐的叶片与花朵果实上映出灯光导致的黑影，但你的心思早已飘到了另外的事物上。

他坐在床边读着剧本的优雅身影，朝着你露出的温柔笑容，灿烂的郁金香花束，夜幕下你们贴近的影子，一枚来自绅士的吻手礼。你回想着今天所发生的一切，眼睛眨了眨，却不得不承认自己喜欢上了这位才刚刚初遇的男士。无论是举止，修养，外貌还是话语，他就这么简简单单地占据了你的脑海，将那些写着你为未来伴侣要求的格子一一打上勾。

将脑袋瓜埋进蓬松的被子里，你才忽然想起你们还没有交换过任何联系方式。你有些烦躁地起身，心想着为什么会在意识到自己喜欢上他后忘记给出号码呢，一边懊恼地推开卧室地门走去走廊上透口气。

而就在你的手指蹭过挂着的大衣时，一枚小巧的卡片从口袋里掉了出来，落在咖色的毛绒地毯上，安静地等待着有人将它拾起。你蹲下身，疑惑地将纸片捡起来，却在下一秒用手捂住了差点出声的惊呼。

在那张纯白硬卡纸上，用漂亮的花体字写着“If you want to call me”，漆黑的墨水留下华丽的印记，紧接着在那句话的下方，便是一长串的数字，连接成他的电话号码。微微因激动而颤抖的指尖小心地抚过那几个字符，你愣在原地，然后慢慢地，沿着墙面坐在了地板上。

几分钟过去，待到你终于将起伏的心情平静下来，你回到了卧室里。环顾了一下四周，纠结了一小会，最后将那张写着号码的卡片放入了摊开的诗集里，让轻薄的页面盖过上面的数字。

等一阵子吧，慢慢来，你的时间还有很多。

你转身开始处理房间里布满书桌的鲜花，给昨日刚买的铁线莲换上水，为虞美人修剪根茎，小手球花的叶子在灯光下摇曳，青绿的枝头逐渐露出白色的碎花。当然你也没有忘记来自汤姆的奶油色郁金香，你把多余的叶子摘去，盯着那些微卷的花瓣舒展开来，嘴角却悄悄地忍不住上扬。

可是就算你承认了自己的喜爱，你剩余的那一点理智却不停地提醒着，你们才认识不到二十四小时，在这么短的时间里你又怎能分辨得出这真的是不是爱呢？也许这只是你们之间片刻的调情和怦然心动，等到心底的悸动消散，你还会这样沉溺于他吗？或是说，他只不过对谁都如此绅士，而那也不算是真正的追求。

但人们永远不会知道，爱情会在什么时候降临。

用火柴点燃床头柜上的香薰蜡烛，让那阵香草和青柠的气味扩散开来，让橘色的火焰变成房间中唯一的光点。你坐在柔软的被褥旁，盯着燃烧中的蜡烛，一言不发地瘫倒在床上，让单调的天花板占据自己全部的视线。

你想起初到伦敦时看过的一场戏剧，在黯淡的灯光下男主向掩面哭泣的女主伸出手，接着他们在舞台上翩翩起舞，深蓝的裙摆飘逸着，修身的西服一尘不染。他们就这么无声地共舞，直到庄严的午夜钟声响起，最终的离别来临，男主低头吻别他的爱人，他们向着两侧离去的黑影被落下的垂幕所遮挡。

在夜晚烛光下，你想象着这个场景，只不过，演员们变为了你和汤姆。你们会像剧本里的他们，在经历了如同烟火般灿烂而短暂的约会后，在残酷却真实的现实生活下被逼分离吗？也许，你抱着一丝希望小声呢喃，还会有离别后的重逢。

你昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，夜风透过没有关紧的窗户吹动了书页。在摆动的烛火间，花瓣悄无声息地落下，停在空白页面上唯一的一行字上。

——“I told the stars about you.”

-3-

星期天的清晨，你早早地起床，从衣橱中挑出一件碎花连衣裙，迎着晨曦骑着自行车穿梭于伦敦的街头。你听着街区里礼拜的钟声和白鸽叽叽喳喳的叫声，让柔风将你的棕发吹乱，刚开门的面包店里传来温暖而诱人的香甜气息。今天是你的休息日，而与其是待在公寓里睡个懒觉，然后无所事事地度过周末，你习惯趁着这所城市的多数人还沉浸在睡梦中时，去花市里买上满满一筐的鲜花，让那些明亮的色彩将你包裹在属于自己的小世界里。

八点钟的哥伦比亚路上已经挤满了站在摊位后的商贩和前来购花的人群，伦敦难得的大晴天让所有人的心情都不自觉地变好。你推着薄荷绿的自行车，熟门熟路地走向你喜爱的商铺，来往路人扛在肩上的大型花束轻轻地刮过你的风衣，而你，则兴奋地在脑海里思考着今日要买的花材。

一排排的玫瑰和桔梗花整齐地按照颜色摆在木桶中，浅蓝和紫色的绣球占据了大半的摊位，一旁的小苍兰和络新妇则展示着它们粉嫩的色彩和花香，绿叶藤蔓为冬日带来初春的愉悦。你默念着自己的购物清单，径直来到认识的供应商面前。

“早上好啊，凯特。”你笑着对正在处理新一批芍药的金发女士打招呼，便弯腰挑选起了那些花朵。

柔紫和白色的香豌豆散发出清甜的香气，盛开的大飞燕用它们渐变的花瓣吸引着你的目光，鹅黄色的洋牡丹更是让你忍不住心动。但很快你的注意力就被那堆还处于饱满花苞状态的芍药所抓去，奶白色的，深红的，浅粉的，你歪着脑袋，想来想去也不知道该挑哪一束花带回家。

凯特的声音从边上传来：“在挑芍药吗？我这里有两束刚到的落日珊瑚，要不要？”

于是你愉快地点点头，同时又拿了一把鼠尾草打算用来当配花。你掏出钱包抽出英镑，而对方则熟练地将花卷在牛皮纸里，还不忘再送你一支鸢尾作为熟客的赠品。“最近又新到了些什么品种呀？”你接过有些重量的花束，倚在柜台边聊起了天。

你们就这样站在一片缤纷的花海当中谈论着冬季的时令鲜花，马卡龙色系的各种花材将你之前所有的烦恼全部推翻，明媚的光线落在裙摆的刺绣上，远远看去你就像是迷失在花市间的小仙子，手里捧着满满的鲜花，另一只手扶着自行车的把手。

而就当你转过头想要把那几缕垂在眼前的碎发撩回耳后时，你在漫漫人群中捕捉到了一个高挑的身影。浅卡其色的大衣微微敞开，露出里面的西装马甲和酒红色的领带，你眨了眨眼，却在下一秒抬起头时撞进了他的视线里。

他怎么会在这里？

哪怕隔着喧杂的人群，你们之间的距离却好像是在突然间被缩短，你有些惊愕的眼神对上汤姆蓝绿色的双眼，不知所措地握紧了手里的花束，涂着口红的唇瓣稍稍张开，想说什么，可你的脑海是一片空白。他也喜欢花吗？可为什么自己从来没有在这个时间段在这里遇到过他？难道这只是一个巧合吗？你皱起了眉毛，再朝着他的方向望去时汤姆已经背对着你，摘下一支玫瑰递给了……

你愣住了。

那是一个看起来和你同年龄的女孩，绿眼睛，脸上有一点点可爱的雀斑，而此时的她正带着笑容接过汤姆手中的玫瑰，在他付钱时低下头闻了闻馥郁的花香，又仰起头对他说了句什么。

闭上眼睛深吸了几口气，你匆忙地向凯特告别，便推着自行车几乎是落荒而逃地离开了花市。一路上的冷风拍打在你的脸上，可你顾不上那么多，绕过小巷，穿过海德公园，跌跌撞撞地翻出钥匙推门而入，像是书中逃进森林里的落难公主，乱七八糟的情绪一起涌上来，把你拉入汹涌的漩涡。

是小提琴发出刺耳的断音，玻璃酒杯被摔在地上碎成尖锐的刀刃，不存在的瓢泼大雨。你的脑海里乱成一团糟，仿佛所有的困惑和不确定都化为黑压压的实体，将你笼罩在一个牢笼里。你顺着床沿坐下，用垂在一角的被子盖住自己，那些刚买来的芍药被你丢在实木地板上，凌乱的花瓣散落在周围。房间里没开灯，百叶窗也被拉下，只有稀稀疏疏的光线从缝隙里钻出，漂浮在灰暗的室内。

那是他的女朋友吧，你将自己裹得更紧。他已经有喜爱的人了，但是为什么还要向你提出邀请，一起在晚霞下散步，赠与你鲜花？难道这一切真的都只是所谓的绅士风度？只是对待女士的贴心和热情？不，一定背后有什么原因……一滴泪水从眼角滑落，悄无声息地弄湿了床单。

但在迷糊间你意识到这似乎并不是最重要的。你的反应，你的举措，你的哭泣，一个正常人在看到自己的朋友送花给另一个姑娘时才不会像你这样，躲在卧室里落泪。为什么？你小声问着自己，为什么要变得如此失态？

因为你爱他。

没有其它多余的理由，你才是那个最清楚一切的主人公。

按捺不住心底的秘密，你静静地听着自己的心跳，让它们代替你说出那句简单的，三个音节的，承载着无限温柔的宣言。抛去所有旁人的想法，让你的感情述说这段如同璀璨彗星般一闪而过的相处时间。他的微笑会让你想要捂住害羞染红的脸，他的话语会在耳畔带起一阵酥麻，他留在手背上的亲吻仍然会引起你的怦然心动。

但这不过是你的一厢情愿罢了。他挑着玫瑰时的认真，将花枝递向女孩时的笑容，你不会看错，他眼底浮现的爱意。你们之间的关系不过是顾客和店员，也许是朋友，但绝对不会是……爱人。

哪怕，你低下了头，蜷缩在床尾，哪怕你已经爱上了他。

你们之间是不会有什么结果的，你默默地告诉自己。你又能做什么呢？站得远远的为他们送上祝福，然后坚定地转身——没关系，以后总归会有新的机会和心动。毕竟，你才不会像那些俗套的肥皂剧里面的女主，用邪恶手段将两人分开，再将男主占为己有。真正的爱，在喜欢一个人的同时也意味着愿意为了对方的幸福而放手。

擦干眼泪，重新站起身来整理卧室里的一地狼藉，将绚丽的芍药放进花瓶里，然后盯着它缓缓开放。你决定要和汤姆保持距离，既然对方已经有了女朋友，那么再和别的女性朋友在一起不免有些不合适。

不要让情绪操控一切，你说着拉开窗帘，灿烂的阳光洒进整个房间，将家具沐浴在温暖的拥抱里。天气很好，花朵在盛开，鸟雀在歌唱，而剩余的一切也都将慢慢变好。

就让这段经历变为一次美好的邂逅吧。

星期一你回到咖啡店，像往常一样准备着食材。热气腾腾的司康饼和可颂被放进柜子里，切好的柠檬片丢进红茶里，诱人的奶油抹在戚风蛋糕上。你顺手从家里带了一把花插在柜台上的空瓶子里，郁金香和非洲菊的鲜亮色彩为平日里灰蒙蒙的伦敦街景添上一层活力。

三点钟，你看见汤姆推开门，在熟悉的位置坐下，只不过手中的剧本似乎换了一本。停下，你拍了拍自己的脸颊，现在不是想这些事情的时候。熟练地将蛋糕装盘，倒上一杯热茶，但是这次，你没有端着托盘向他走去，而是选择让劳拉替你将餐点送上。老板娘有点奇怪地朝你看了一眼，却没有多说什么。

直到洒落一地的光影从店里一角转移到另一边，冰柜里的甜品变得越来越少，盘子和杯碟被清洗干净放进储藏柜里，你仍然躲在收银台后方，默默地注视着他的背影，修长的双腿在地板上留下狭窄的黑影。

你本想就这样为你们之间的所有画上一个句号，可你的身体却在他起身穿上风衣时不自主地向他靠去。小跑着来到门前，替他推开那扇玻璃门，在他略有惊讶的神情下低下头注视着鞋尖，发现你们的影子在门前这块狭小的空间里重叠在一起。

彼时店里只剩下你们两个人，劳拉在后厨忙活着，其余的客人们也早早地离开了。你慢吞吞地抬起头，欲言又止。明明可以让他独自离去，划清你们之间的界限，在交叉口走上各自的人生路线，为什么还要在最后这一刻将他拦住？可是你心里还存放着一丝微弱的，却闪着光的希望，和一个未解开的谜团。

“汤姆……”

避开他的目光，你瞥向大街上来往的人流，就好像那些车水马龙能掩盖住你声音里的颤抖似的。“那位和你在一起的女孩子，不，我是说，”抿了抿嘴，你继续说道，“你有女朋友了，可是，为什么还要向我提出邀请？”

沉默。

而当你再次看向他时，却捕捉到一抹不解，和……笑意？

“她并不是我的女朋友，”汤姆望着你疑惑的表情，轻笑着解释着，“你见到的是我的妹妹，艾玛。也许下次你们应该互相认识下，她一直很想亲自见见被我称为最典雅美丽的女士。”说完他牵起你的手，将你拉近，温柔地看向你因为吃惊而微微泛红的脸庞。

此时你的脑海再次乱成一团。等等，原来那不是他的女朋友啊，是兄妹的话那也解释了他们亲密的关系，所以，自己还有机会？还未将突然涌进的思绪梳理成较为理智的观点，你的思考就被突然缩短的距离而打断。你们贴得很近，就像是那个夜晚一样，他低下头，指尖停落在你的一缕卷发上，顺着发丝抚去。

然后，他俯下身，将你们十指相扣的手心举起，侧过头去吻在你微凉的指尖上。近傍晚的光线倾斜在他身上，金棕的睫毛在眼下打出一小片阴影，半睁的蓝眸里像是有浪花扑打在海岸，清澈的海面下又仿佛隐藏着无法被看见的秘密。你能感受到手指被紧紧握住，他的力道很轻，却又带着一丝不愿让你逃离的倔强。他的所有举动都如同一位来自上世纪的贵族绅士般，优雅而不失礼节，却能将你心甘情愿地引去他的身旁，像是信徒与神明、少女与她的骑士、舞者与音乐家，你看向他的双眼，就好像你们已经认识了无数个世纪之久。

教堂的钟声将你们片刻的谧静打断，路灯突然亮了起来，夹着公文包的行人快速从身边跑过，一切仿佛又恢复了正常。

但是在那个傍晚，你们都知道，有什么事物正在悄悄改变。

-4-

再后来，就像是将柠檬糖浆涂在蛋糕层间使其渗入那样，汤姆逐渐地步入了你的生活，如同一块方糖跌入黑咖啡中，伴随着一阵微弱的波澜，为原先苦涩的饮品注入对你而言必不可缺的糖分。

习惯了他每日三点的到来，习惯了挑选出你最爱的茶具泡一壶浓郁的伯爵茶，习惯了和他对视、交谈、微笑。你前进的步伐从未被阻碍，只不过，现在有人陪在你身边与你一起向未来奔去。而这种感觉是你从来没拥有过的，能和一位彼此欣赏的男士漫步于这繁华匆忙的世界中，又是何样的幸福。

曾经的亲情，到独自一人在都市打拼，再到和汤姆相识。你不得不承认，他的到来为你日复一日的工作添上了星辰般闪烁的光彩。

友达以上，恋人未满。

你不再去想象，或去奢求其它不清楚的概念。汤姆是你的朋友，而就凭这一点你已经很满足了。他在如何情况下都风度翩翩，在你需要时给予适当的帮助和指导，偶尔地在你休息时带你去博物馆或画廊里来一场艺术与文学的约会。他戴着金框眼镜阅读时的模样简直是斯文败类，好听的声音念出台词，让你回想起那天有幸去剧院里欣赏他的表演时的喜悦。

他是一位博学而善解人意的朋友，而有时，在深夜里即将入睡的你也会想，他将会成为一名体贴的爱人。是你的，还是别的幸运女孩男孩，这都不重要，你这样默念着让睡梦侵入脑海。

可这不妨碍你时而幻想着作为恋人的他，将这一份情绪小心翼翼地藏在心底。

他一定会在伦敦常有的阴雨天里坐在飘窗上，对着怀里的爱人读着手中的诗集；壁炉中的火焰将客厅暖和起来，两个人穿着毛茸茸的睡衣一起看一部甜掉牙的老电影；早餐会是亲手制作的松饼和热茶，周末可以懒在床上共享一份早午餐；也许在某个特殊的日子里，换上一身西装在河岸的餐厅里等待着对方的姗姗来迟，在红酒和香槟的影响下在舞池中跳一曲华尔兹。

如果这些化为现实……

你将那把留在桌面上的风信子抱起，盯着它们深紫色的花瓣沉浸在自己的假想中。你们有时会在花市上相遇，而通常，汤姆挑中的花卉总是会在第二天出现在你的面前，用丝带包装成精致小巧的花束。前天是明黄的水仙，昨日是充满了法式风情的小雏菊，而明天，不知道你又会收到什么花呢。

你将这些归为一份来自心上人的追求，在这朦朦胧胧的阶段小心的试探。转身将风信子摆放在柜台上的水杯里，你不免想起电影中摄政时期的淑女接受着来自追求者的礼物时的样子。汤姆身上总是有着古典主义的气息，书籍、墨水、衬衫、莎士比亚，那些经历了时光沉淀的物件构成他举手投足间的文雅。

上个周末他带你去了维多利亚和阿尔伯特博物馆，在古老的建筑拱门下穿梭于成群的游客和学生当中，站在展厅里欣赏那些保留完整的华丽服饰。茶色的连衣裙上点缀着繁琐的刺绣和丝绸制成的披肩，宫廷里令人眼花缭乱的礼服裙和燕尾西装将你们带入许多年前属于大英帝国的辉煌。你伸出手轻轻放在玻璃上，仿佛那样做就能真正地抚摸到那些高贵的布料。

“你说，若是我们回到那个年代，会发生什么呢？”

少女小声提问，樱桃红的毛衣和棕色长裙在黯淡的灯光下被加上怀旧的气息，耳边的珍珠耳夹衬托出女孩的天真与优雅。

汤姆站在你边上，深咖色的西装和一条格纹领带，仿佛是刚从学院里走出的教授，却又意外地与美术馆里的装潢互相搭配。“那就要看我们降落于哪段时间了，历史上总是有着许多动乱，但无论怎么样，人们都能找到欢愉和玩乐的方式，”他示意着你们面前的礼服，顿了顿又接着说，“维多利亚时期的舞会永远都是充满了名流贵族，想象着我们头顶挂着无数盏水晶灯，装在银托盘上的奶油蛋糕和果冻，还有那永无止境的圆舞曲和摆动的人影。”

“但我想，太多的奢华和表面上的美貌实在是令人感到不舒服，”你在脑海里构思出汤姆所描述的场景，又摇摇头说道，“我宁愿找到一个远离人群的地方，也许是哪条被人遗忘的走廊，然后在那里伴随着断断续续的音乐跳舞，把那些窗户都打开，让微凉的风吹进来，驱赶走混杂在一起的香水味。”

“的确是个好主意，”他赞成地转过身来，向你伸出手。

“想一起去跳一支舞吗？我知道一个安静的角落。”

于是你们爬上楼梯，经过挂满了名画和雕塑的展厅，在花园咖啡厅的门口转弯，溜进楼顶的过道。宽敞的空间里没有任何人，红砖砌成的墙壁上放置着落了灰的烛台，阴天的阳光透过彩色玻璃在地板上映出圣经里的图案。

你挑好曲子，将手机放在一旁的窗边，让浪漫主义时期的钢琴曲缓缓地在这走廊里流淌。牵着双手，脚步伴着旋律移动，你们宛如回到了百年以前的宫殿中，在远离喧闹的庭院里翩翩起舞。向前踏步，再往后退去，踮脚，贴近，远离，接着是一枚旋转，汤姆拉着你的手，你的裙摆在空中划出几乎完美的弧度。

没有噪音，没有时钟，没有打扰，你不知道你们到底跳了多久，只记得悠扬的乐曲一首接着一首播放，而你们则像是不知疲倦的舞者，将两人共舞的身影刻进窗户的倒影中。

直到最后夜幕降临，失去光线的室内让你们不得不停下。在一片昏暗中汤姆绕道你身后，将自己的外套脱下盖在你的肩上，柑橘调的香氛和突如其来的温暖让你稍稍一愣，随即就被他勾住指尖，像是两个在田野间奔跑的孩童那般，从楼梯一路笑着小跑回到已经亮起了灯的馆内。

在大理石雕像和油画的簇拥下，搭着西装外套的女孩与自己暗恋的心上人面对面站在波斯地毯上，一时间谁也没说话。

最终，还是汤姆先开口：“不知道你最近晚上有时间吗？”他轻声问着，而你点了点头，有些好奇你们接下来要做什么——去泰特美术馆看一场晚霞？在河岸散步？还是参加烟火晚会？

“我是否能请你与我一起共进晚餐？”

约定的时间就是今晚，你站在空荡的咖啡店里，风信子的花香钻进每一处缝隙。你在期待着些什么，一些被赐予了更多意义的事物，一份只有你们两个人独处的时光。几秒后，你重新缓过神来，熟练地将店门关上锁好，然后在逐渐发暗的天空下回到公寓里，卧室的床上放置着新买的裙子。

纯黑的丝绒面料上绣着暗纹，合身的剪裁与飘逸的裙摆让你看起来就像是从一部老电影里走出来的女主角。坐在梳妆台前，你从小托盘中拿起项链，细细的金丝上是散发着光泽的珍珠，微微低下头将那串项链佩戴在洁白的颈部，配上相同色系的耳饰，精心打理好的卷发乖巧地落在耳旁。你稍稍摆弄了一下发尾，然后挑选了一支暗红的口红，颜色并没有很深，但足以说明今夜正式和对你的重要性。

穿上黑色的高跟鞋，再披上一件保暖的风衣，你站在全身镜前几乎不敢相信眼前的就是自己。而就在这一刻，不远处传来了门铃声，你连忙抚平小黑裙上不存在的褶皱，最后看了一眼镜子的自己，伴着按捺不住的心跳和迫不及待推开了大门。

他穿着深蓝的西装，浅色的领带静静地躺在干净的白衬衫上，在你打开门的那一瞬间抬起头来对上你的视线。路灯的柔光将他包围起来，宛如是上天为你派来的天使般，一如既往地用他好听的嗓音念出你的名字，接过你的手，让指尖相碰。你呼吸一滞，脑海突然变得空白，明明想好要说的话语却同时消失，只剩下那在夜里格外清楚的心跳声，和手指的轻微颤抖。

他为你拉开车门，待你入座后再走向自己的那一侧。收音机里播放着爵士乐，但那些欢悦的音符却不能掩盖住你略微紧张的心情。你们在伦敦六点半的傍晚里驶向不知名的目的地，但只有当你们在一幢复式小公寓前停下时，你才意识到今晚并不是你所想象的那样，去泰晤士河岸的一家高级餐厅里享用餐食。

你被邀请去到他的家里。

他的公寓，他的故事，他的一切。

温暖的橘光从窗沿缝隙中逃出，汤姆挽着你的手，在你们入门的那一刻打开了走廊上的台灯，你眨了眨眼，望向这间处处散发着英伦气质的居所。

墨蓝色的墙纸，黑胡桃木地板，几本搁在门口柜子上的书和衣架上的大衣。走廊尽头挂着一幅油画，琥珀色的花瓶里插着新鲜的花叶，地面上灯光的倒影指向拐角处的厨房和起居室，另一边的楼梯则通往着房屋主人的卧室和书房。

屋里的灯光不是很亮，但正是这有些灰蒙蒙的光线让一切都变得琢磨不清，就像是你们的感情一样，在友情和爱意间不断地徘徊，心动在他转头对你笑着将手放在你背后时达到巅峰，隔着布料你能感受到手心的温度，但他从不会未经允许而触碰到你腰侧的肌肤。

而就在你走近餐桌，映入眼帘的场景又让你的心漏跳了一拍。洁净的桌布上整齐地摆列着餐具和盘碟，水晶酒杯放在墨绿餐巾的一角，点燃的蜡烛缓慢地燃烧着，跳动的火焰将心底的情愫带动而出。你看着汤姆走向一旁的吧台，在你的小声回答下将葡萄酒倒入你们的杯中，深红的酒液在透明的高脚杯中晃动，像是一层迷纱将你卷入几乎不真实的爱恋之中。

浓厚的果香在嘴中弥漫开来，黑加仑与蜜桃和酒精一起在舌尖跳起微醺的舞蹈。他为你拉开椅背，一句“稍等”后再次出现在厨房后，高挑的背影在炉火下看起来是多么的有安全感。你就这样安静地坐在舒适的椅子上，小口地喝着红酒，伴随着迷迭香和牛排的诱人香气。

在摇曳的烛光下，你看向他忙碌的身影，衬衣领口微微敞开，袖口被卷起，一举一动都牵连着你起伏的情绪，心里对爱情的渴望和脑海中有关你们之间的关系让你不知道该做出什么选择。

A friend, or a lover?

刀叉将牛排切成小块，蘸上浓郁的酱汁，让独特的香味在入口那刻弥漫开来。烛光在眼角处闪动，在夜中为房间铺上一层神秘而动人的薄纱，飘忽不定，就像是你的思绪般，在不同的选择间摆动着。你夸赞着他的厨艺，接着话题就转向了你们各自的私藏菜谱，汤姆在你描述着家乡佳肴时向你表示以后打算试试，并邀请你到时候来品尝。笑着答应了他，你低头喝了一口酒，微醺的面颊染上薄薄的红晕，眼中闪烁着兴奋和喜悦的光芒。

餐后甜点是草莓意式奶冻，小勺子舀起鲜奶制成的果冻，配上酸酸甜甜的草莓酱与点缀的香草，让你露出了满足的笑脸。你沉浸在甜食中，丝毫没有注意到对面汤姆的动作。他双手捂着脸颊，看着你一口一口地吃着草莓奶冻时欢快的表情，用着一种似乎是宠溺般的神情注视着你，嘴角勾起好看的弧度。

后来的一切都像是被摁下了快进键，那些酒杯碰撞时的清脆响声，烛火下的窃窃私语，在莫扎特和肖邦的乐曲下踩着不太稳的步伐起舞，在你没反应过来就消逝在时光里。你重新拿起随身包，转过身去从他手里接过大衣，站在走廊里犹豫不决，想让你们共处一室的时间再多一点。

“谢谢你的晚餐，”你看向他，“我期待着你下次尝试中餐的邀约哦。”

“我尽量努力，不过第一次做的话……”

“没关系，我相信你做的所有菜品都很美味！”

像是被你充满了肯定的语句所鼓励，汤姆朝你点了点头，见你已经准备好了便推开门与你一同走出公寓，步入被不远处数万城市灯光所点亮的夜晚之中。寒风吹得你有点冷，忘记戴手套的指尖被冻得有些发红，而他几乎是下意识地就握住你的手将其塞进自己的口袋里，柔软的羊毛内衬贴着肌肤带来温暖。

而这片暖意则顺着手指向上蔓延开来，让名为爱的火焰吞噬你的理智，让心跳变得越来越快。你抿紧了嘴坐进车里，听着耳边传来衣服布料的窸窣和引擎发出的声响，和汤姆一如既往绅士地询问你车内空调温度是否合适的话语。

一路上谁也没说话，唯一的声音便是音响里播放的夜间广播，主持人用着雀跃的语调谈论着二月情人节的到来，时不时被插入几条玫瑰供应商的广告。

当你们抵达在熟悉的建筑边，鞋跟再次踏在地面上时，你有些不知所措：这已经是一场完美的烛光晚餐了，但心底却总觉得少了些什么，缺了什么能够将今晚画上句号的事件。

一枚吻。

落在嘴唇上的，而不是手背或是发梢。

你知道你们的关系早已不再只是浅浅的朋友了，自从那场博物馆里的双人舞开始，那些变得亲昵的动作和各种约会都在暗示着更深的含义。但你们都太懦弱害怕，深怕任何一个举措就会将对方赶走，于是才任由那堵墙屹立于你们之间。你想推翻它，然后在汤姆的拥抱中亲吻他，可是脑海深处总是会有一个微弱的声音提醒你，一旦做出了决定就没有退步的余地，失败的后果你想都不敢想。

他也是这样想的吧。你转身与汤姆面对面站在门前的小庭院里，玫瑰花丛在夜里散发出幽香，零星的萤火虫悄悄地在植物间绕来绕去。他是否也和自己一样，想要跨越这最后的障碍奔向你？

向前踏了一步，你抬起头望向他的双眼，试图在其中找出一丝多余的情绪。你靠近他，而在这样的姿势下，你伸出手就能触碰他的脸颊，空气中飘来的是英国梨和小苍兰的清香，将你包围起来。你能看出他在克制着什么，漂亮的睫毛轻轻抖动，如同海洋的眼眸好像要将你拉入水中。

但是最后你听到他小声地叹气，慢慢弯下身，鼻尖相碰，在你以为要吻上你的唇瓣时歪过头，将亲吻落在你的侧脸、嘴角旁。然后他小心地将你的碎发别到耳后，“晚安，”他说，目送着你回到屋内。

——那枚吻最终还是落在了脸颊上。

-5-

爱是什么？

是你们相处的时光，来自他的陪伴。是一起站在泰晤士河岸看着灿烂的日落，让绚丽的色彩透过威斯敏斯特大教堂和伦敦眼的漆黑剪影落在身边人的肩头，夕阳的金黄余晖将他笼罩在几乎神圣的光环下；是空暇中在古老的建筑物里探索着那些繁琐而华丽的装饰，透过玻璃欣赏着各种各样的艺术藏品，然后在远离游客的角落里分享着各自对油画或雕塑的见解；是你安静地在柜台后准备着他的茶点，而他端着书，朝你露出温柔的微笑。

是让你感到被尊重，被珍惜。他永远称呼你为“miss”或是偶尔的法语“mademoiselle”，稳重而好听的语调就像是某位贵族正向女士表示恰到好处的喜爱之情，让你的心底荡漾起一阵波澜；他会在你下车走路时扶住你的腰，指尖却从未触碰在衣角下的肌肤上，只有在亲吻你的手背时才会轻轻地抬起你的手，像是在对待某件珍宝一样，小心翼翼地在洁净的皮肤上落下吻记；那些午后的问候语，见面时的夸赞，在你阐述自己想法时的认真聆听，这一切都展现出他对你的在意和良好教养。

是在你需要时的帮助，不经意间的惊喜。每次当你有问题时，特别是在文学史或古典艺术方面的，他总能在你提出疑惑后给出简洁明了的答案；有时当路途太远，他会亲自开车送你去某个目的地，又或是你无意间随口吐露公寓里的灯泡好像坏了，第二天的桌面上就留下了新的灯具，和一张写着“希望对你能有帮助”的小纸条；每天收到的鲜花总是能让你捂着害羞的脸一边开心地将花束放入干净的水中，偶然的小礼物为生活添加上一抹期待与愉悦。

你能举列出太多，关于你对爱的认知。而当你将它们一一说出，让字母在脑海中排列成整齐的句型时，你就会意识到，汤姆将那每一条都所占据。

他很英俊，深邃的眼眸与石膏像般的轮廓将无数女孩所吸引，修长的双腿和无可挑剔的衣品让你在见到他的第一秒便跌入爱河。他可谓是最完美的英伦绅士，光凭外貌就可拥有一大群的追随者，但他真正让你心甘情愿地沉落于此的，却是他充满了体贴的一举一动，和那如同星辰般闪耀的品德。

花束，晚餐，落在脸边的吻，这些只不过是表面上的浮云。

但或许你忽略了那双眼睛看向你时的愉悦，指尖无意间的触碰，无论你怎么样都会认真而温柔地对待你，当你穿着露背的礼服裙来到他家中时，尽管没有别人，他从来也不会在没有获得你的同意时触碰你。

乐观的，了不起的，诚实可靠的，温文尔雅的，热情的，优雅的，可爱的，性感的，温柔善良的，杰出的，见多识广的……他应当是万物中最美好的化身，所有的热爱与崇拜为他加冕，而除了他，便再也无人能够比他更加出彩。

He is perfection itself.

而你，又会为了爱，去做什么？

是跑向他，用无数个吻和话语将说不出的情感展现，还是将这份爱意永远的藏起来？你从来没有过这样同时煎熬却又美妙的时刻，只有深陷于这深蓝漩涡之中，你才明白，那句“爱是想触碰又收回的那只手”的真正意思。他属于星辰大海，属于秘境森林，属于每一个站在背后默默喜爱他的人。

你知道他的追求者很多，你看见过擦身而过的女孩眼里倾慕的神采，听到过在自己转身时背后传来告白的声音，但他都一一拒绝，用礼貌的语气向她们致歉。他在等谁？也许你不过是那众多人群中的一员，哪怕朋友的身份已足以述说他对你的不一样，可你还是想试试，抱着那一点燃烧的希望，去询问自己是否就是那个人。

这是冒险的一步，你不会有后悔的余地。

可你愿意为了爱而疯狂，去做出充满了风险，但又在同时给予你唯一光点与追求的选择。你会为了爱，去学习一些你不曾接触的文学作品，在某个空闲工作日的夜晚悄悄地坐在观众席间只为见到他在舞台上的光彩；你会为了爱，抛下一切往事奔向属于他的温暖怀抱，向他宣告那份藏了太久的心动与爱意。

为了他，值得吗？

值得。

他是照进你平凡生活中的一束灿烂阳光，打破常规来到你的身旁。他永远是那么的绅士，那么关心你的一切，而属于你们的友情在那些对视、欢笑、共舞间逐渐地成为赐予了特殊意义的情愫。

你总是害怕，过于冲动的举措会将所有毁灭，可是这次，你不会再逃脱了。

“我爱你。”你小声呢喃，然后像是突然间明白了什么，冲进了卧室，从书架上翻找出那本厚重的诗集，将其放在桌面上打开。

她开朗的笑容，她轻盈的步伐，她欢快的话语，她仔细工作的身影，她抬起头时深色眼眸中闪耀的星空。

灯光，火焰，就像大脑中的神经元，传递着无法只用片刻言语所表达的感情。我时常问自己，我所做的这一切是否是正确的，将无限的爱意克制在心底深处，用最轻柔的举措在她的手背留下一枚枚的吻痕，却无法正视她的双眼说出那句“我爱你”。

这会是一名绅士会做的吗？

也许是，也许不是。

爱情总能够将所有理智都横扫至遥远的谷底，我无法知晓她真实的思绪，只能从她的微笑与谈话中试图寻找出一个答案。但她又怎能知道，她每一个动作，每一个笑容，每一句话语，都让我忍不住想要抓住她的双手，紧紧地将她抱住，告诉她一遍又一遍我是有多么地爱她。

初次见面时她略微腼腆的答复，走在伦敦冬日街头时她雀跃地分享自己的生活，误会解除后的放松与激动，在维多利亚和阿尔伯特艺术馆里的那支舞，她收到花束时的惊喜和打理花枝时的认真，一起共进晚餐时她迷人的脸庞和衣裙，在烛火下越发越仿佛是书中所描写的神灵——不，若是将她比作神祗，就太过于沉重，她更应该像是《仲夏夜之梦》中的精灵，无需接受这繁乱现实中的苦恼，而是在布满野花的林间享受着自由与欢愉。

她的为人处事，她对生活的热爱，她的一切。

时间在一分一秒地流逝，而我，也无法再将这份爱所隐藏。

放下手中的剧本，关上台灯，迅速地跑下楼穿上一旁的大衣，我将其余的事物一并抛弃在身后，推开大门让冷冽的空气将我推进这难以捉摸的黑夜之中。不，我无法再等待，就让今夜变为决定一切的终点，欢乐或是悲哀，让她告诉我，最终的结局到底如何。

“Let us go then, you and I.”

-6-

夜幕低垂，你颤抖的手指从书页缝隙间拾起那张白卡，上面手写的电话号码仍然清晰地躺在纸张上，静候着你的拨打。

你慢慢地，深吸了一口气，伴随着“怦怦”的心跳声将那一个个数字敲打在拨打页面上，但当你将那一长串号码打出，指尖却停留在绿色的按键上迟迟不敢摁下。这是你最后能够反悔的机会了，按下以后，是悲是喜，你也没办法去撤回想要说出口的那篇告白了。

可就在你犹豫不决时，一阵响亮的门铃声忽然响起，将你从有些恍惚的状态中扯出。站起身来随手整理了一下乱发，你抓起披肩搁在身上就走向了门厅。

你打开门，而站在面前的，是他。

你的梦中情人，你最美好的幻想，你无法忘却的人影。

“汤姆……?”你惊慌失措地喊出他的名字，一时间所有的言语都突然堵在了嗓子里，大脑飞速运转着，却还是被如同海浪般汹涌的情绪扑倒，化作最后剩下的三个词。

——“I love you!”

两个声音交织在一起，你猛然抬起头，撞上他同样惊讶的神情。

他快步走向你，就如同你奔向他一样。穿着深蓝西装的他将你抵在门廊下，细长的手指捧起你的脸，一枚极具侵略性的吻就这么落在你微微张开的唇瓣上。舌尖轻而易举地扫过齿列，你品尝到了佛手柑和青柠的花果香调，在这冬季的夜里格外地突出，却又像是你们此时的心情一般，明亮而跳跃于这狭小的空间之中。你被吻得有些喘不过气来，睫毛扑棱扑棱地抖动着，双颊弥漫上红晕。

你们跌跌撞撞地挪进室内，将门用力地关上，然后他将你拦腰抱起，在你的一声惊呼下将你抬进房间里。他牵着你的手，如同在跳一曲爱人间的华尔兹般，你旋转了一圈，紧接着被压倒在书桌前，而汤姆则用数不清的亲吻封住你的唇，轻声地在你的耳畔述说着对你的爱意。

眨了眨眼，你伸出手拽过他的领带，将他向你扯得更近。你注视着他的双眼，看到自己的倒影与闪烁的情意。“我爱你，汤姆，”你对他说着，随后抬起头吻上他，感到他的指尖从自己的发缕间穿梭而过，放任所有缠绵于彼此的世界。

“I love thee.”

“我爱你，超越这世间的一切事物。”

就是这样，爱情始终这么令人惊喜，错愕，慌乱又如此美丽。那些不易察觉的小动作，仰起头的灿烂笑容，片刻言语间所带来的舒适与放松，在今晚之前，它们都不过是充满了猜测和试探的举措，而现在，你们终于能够抛去担忧，将彼此的爱大声地宣告在这伦敦的夜晚，让朦胧的星月见证你们的誓言。

你爱他，他爱你，而这就已经足够了。

-

And you.  
What would you do for love?

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearest Mr Hiddleston  
> Happy birthday.


End file.
